


Rescue Mission

by elderwitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney comes back to check on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To See That Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175662) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> esteefee requested a snippet of drugged!John. You should read her lovely story first, or this one will make no sense. At all.

Rodney stopped just inside John's door, stifling his laughter. The only bit of John showing is a tuft of hair that had somehow escaped the sheet he'd managed to wind himself into.

"Rney? 'm stk."

Biting his fist as he went to help was the only thing that kept him from bursting. "How did you - My _cats_ never got this tangled! I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" He'd unfurled enough material to see John's hopeful expression.

"Okay."

There's [another snippet](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/403253) by esteefee, too!


End file.
